Little Letters!
by TheatreCrazy21
Summary: When Ally is abused by her father, Lester, she is moved to Austins house and they're dating. It cause's some problems with Trish and Dez. Ally find out some things about Austin. Austin finds out some things about Ally. Don't own A&A! I suck at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own A & A**_

_**Little Letters **_

_**3rd person **_

_**Prolouge **_

Allyson Lynsday Dawson stood at the counter of Sonic Boom board as ever. After all what is fun about being behind a counter without a break for at least another hour. There was one good side her sister, Alba Marie Dawson, was there helping out too.

Alba had never been introduced to any of Ally's friends. Alba and Ally hadn't really gotten along as children because Alba had said and done something that ruined Ally's social life for three whole years.**(1) **

"This is so boring Ally! How do you do this everyday?" Alba exclaimed suddenly.

"Easy! I have NO social life anymore" she yelled at her. With that Alba went up to the practice room.

"Hey Ally!" Austin Moon and Dez Worthy walked in say.

Suddenly Small Bump by Ed Sheeran **(2)** rang from Ally's phone and the speakers of Sonic Boom. Ally answered.

"Hey Trish! huh? Oh! Hi Alexandra . Whats up with Trish! Okay then. Wait what? Why Neal! Bye!"

"That was Alexandra! Trish is on holiday and she only remembered to tell me now! Jenny needs Neal **(3)** for her holiday packing!"

"Whos Neal?"

"My Uncle Neal C"

"Never mentioned him! How come Trish's aunt has heard of him!"

"There going out or engaged! And why are you so worked up about this Austin!"

"Because you know everything about me and we've been going out for nearly 2 years**(4)**. And I... I... I... really, really Lo- Like you Ally!"

"Sorry Austin! Kiss and hug to make- up!"

"I love you Austin!" Dez said in a fake girl voice just as Alba came downstairs.

_"Weirdo's" _she whispered underneath her breath.

"Don't judge!" Ally said to her obviouly hearing.

"_Crap!" _Alba whispered agian.

"Uh-huh!" Ally replied.

"Loser!" Alba said putting a 'Loser' sign on Ally's head.

"Yeah NO THANKS TO YOU!" Ally yelled then going calm agian.

"Guy's! Guys! Guys! Shut up yeah!" Some random guy said from behind causing Ally to throw a guitar pick at him.

"Hey!" he said before running out.

"The twat!" Ally muttered

"Hey I don't want to hear that languge here MISSY!" Ally's maid Sophie exclaimed as she came up to her. **( This story is not rasist by the way or a copy to The Help as the maid is black) **

Sophie was black with green eyes. She had black curly hair at the top of her head. She had been Ally and her famil's maid for seven-years. She was thirty- seven and she looks after Allys baby sister Celia and Ally when she was little (She still does)

"URRGG... Why do you have to care Sophie?" Ally said softy hugging her. Allys arms rested on her neck in a ring. Sophie pried Ally off her.

"Your dad won't like that" Sophie said walking off.

"Just 'cause he pays you three-hundred bucks a week..." Ally shouted up the staies to her.

"To work not lounge around! Thats your job!" Sophie shouted back. Ally giggled at this.

"Okay then!" Austin said breaking Allys giggling before it started to annoy everyone.

"I need ham!" Dez exclaimed taking his bag from his back. He took an anchor, a tin of pickles which Ally tried to grab and something that had a scratched out label.

Alba grabbed it and asked what it was...

"Cat hair!" Dez answered.

"Ahh!" Alba screamed droppiong the jar-thingy on the ground.

"What?" Dez asked her picking it up.

"Why do you need CAT hair? Oh mi god did you kill a cat to get this? I can't even think that! EWW!" Alba scremed again.

"1. I accidently shaved my cat! !" Dez said happily.

"Good!" Alba said running off bumping into a weird man carrying a badge of some-sort.

"Hi I'm Pete Brak from the police force is there an Ally Dawson here?" He said to Ally, Austin and Dez.

"I'm her!" Ally said waving nervously.

"I'm here to ask you some questions about here!" Pete asked.

"Yes of corse" Ally said staying put when it was clear he wanted to talk to her in private.

"OH right! Dez can you go! Austin can you take my place for a minute." He nodded. Ally kissed his cheek and he smiled going behind the counter.

"Okay well um we'll go to the practice room then!" Ally said walking upstairs with Pete following behind her. Once they were up there Ally sat on the piano bench while Pete sat on the spin chair.

"So... What are the questions for today?" Ally asked.

"I've been seeing you every week for the past six years I think you know?" Pete said Ally nodded and answered.

"I'm fine here! There are some bad qualitys about still living here but I'm fine"

"Well we as the services think that you should move for an entire year so we asked someone if they could take you in and they said yes" Pete said.

"Who are they?" Ally asked

"Mimi and Mike Moon with their son Austin Moon which we thought was best since you told us you two were dating. They think that your like a daughter- in- law already so they're okay with it" Pete said.

**Thats it Finaly finished I will update Forever young to me!**

**Hope u liked it!**

**1) ****Will**** be explained in later chapters!**

**2) I don't own Ed Sheeran or Small bump**

**3) Same Neal in the story idea in Forever Young To Me**

**4) They are 17 and a half so 2 years nearly.**


	2. Eating Disorders :(

**I donnot own A & A**

_**Moving in **_

_**Ally P.O.V**_

"What?" I ask him.

"You'll be moving in with Mike and Mimi Moon their sons Austin and Drake. And their two girls Celia and Macie" He repeats adding more info now.

"Oh..." He looked confused. "I didn't catch it the first time. The fact that I'm moving in with my boyfriend and thats allowed with the LAW!" I say he nods.

"We thought it would be best as you wouldn't move a long way that if your with you boyfriend and his family then you'd be SO MUCH happier" I nod and smile. I get out my phone and text to all my contacts, excluding my dad and uncle they won't be too happy about that now will they, Trish's exact text words were...

**Trish **Austin _Ally _DEZ

**OMFG Whats going on with u 2? ~: D **

_Nothing it's with Pete my officer thingy! Duh! _

Ally thats SO great you and I moving in together awsome. Drake and Macie LOVE u! Austin x

WHY DO U HAVE TO TEXT ME THAT I'M DOWNSTAIRS!

_Cause I do Dez_

OK THEN ALLY! :)

I knew that this is going to go well right?

After a couple of hours I was already packed up and at Austins. I had been moved into his room with him as his parents ACTUALLY trust ME!

We were in the middle of dinner.

If you were wondering Drake is the same age as Austin their non- identical twins. Macie's three and Celia's only six months old.

I hear my ringtone. Panic At The Disco- Lying is the most fun thing a girl can do without taking her clothes off. Remind me to change that as there ARE children present. I excuse myself from the table and I rush to grab it. **( I donnot own PATD or lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off) **

The name **Lisa xx **flashes on my screen. She's my old roomate in caligraphy camp.

"Hello, Hello. Lisa! Hello!" I hear a buzzing noise and she cuts off. No connection I guess.

I follow my note and change the song to another PATD song called memories. **( donnot own song or PATD) **

I walk back to the table and take my original seat. I wasn't feeling too hungry after the conversation we just had. It went like this...

"So, Ally. We've been told some VERY intresting things we didn't know about you from all of your doctors and paramedics. Apparently you are well I hate to say this... abnormally skinny. Not annorexic but we were JUST wondering whether or not you did ANYTHING to cause you being SO skinny. Like you know stick your fingers down your throat. Or starve yourself. You don't have to tell us but we CAN help." Mimi said.

"Well I used to stick my fingers down there but Austin's helping me get over it but I still somethimes starve but only fr like a da-"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT OKAY ITS REALLY STUPID! AND IGNORANT!" She yells. I end the conversation with my phone ringing.

I still feel bad though. The reason I started was because I was bullied. I hated myself. I can help people though. So Austin and I became mentors for the year sevens in our school it's always so fun. My little sisters there, Lauren, shes awsome.

So bottom line... My names Ally Dawson I have one sister called Lauren, My boyfriend is Austin FREAKING Moon, I got abused by my dad, I have an eating disorder and I live with my boyfriend and family. Thats my life from now. OH and I'm mad about weddings and kids. Sh!


	3. Awkward Silence

**I donnot own A & A **

_**Alba and Drake**_

_**With Ally**_

Austin and I just picked up Lauren from our school. We brought her down to his house with me. She's nervous I can tell. We sit at the table silently. The only person talking is Drake. Alba's joining in with him. She came to visit.

"So basically Drake has some AWSOME news..." Alba says. I tune out. I focous on Lauren she looks like she just pissed her pants.

"Lauren are you okay?" I ask her in a whisper. She looks up from her plate.

"Yes. I am. Thanks for asking" She's always been polite but not THIS polite.

"Are you sure you look like you just peed yourself?" Drake questions. She nods.

"I am Drake." She says quietly.

Mimi offers her some more pasta. She turns it down.

"So..." Drake says.

"Yeah..." Alba repeats.

"How's life?" He asks.

"Fine." I tell him.

"Could be better?" Alba says. She props her elbow on the back of her chair and leant her head against her hand.

"Quiet" Austin copys her posture. So do I.

"Just peachy." Mike and Mimi say in unison.

"Life's confusing." Celia says.

"Alright. But you could all start a conversation that EVERYONES intrested in" Lauren says. It's the most amount of words she's said all day.

"Your right!" I tell them and her. She smiles.


	4. Love too!

**I donnot own A & A**

_**Lauren you scarred me there!**_

_**3rd person **_

Lauren had been staring at the couple all night. Whenever she turned her head Lauren would look at the floor. Why can't Lauren have all that she has? Hands linked and sneaking loving glaces at each other when no one was looking. Everyone would freak if they found out she wanted this at her age. Ally'd complain that she's getting to mature to be her little sister. Drake wouldn't know a thing. Alba'd freak out too, saying a normal family is impossible. A relationship is hard to get with the amount of trust we have Austin would say. Why are they all so critical? Why can't they be happy about this? Wanting a normal family isn't that hard figure out right? Why can't she figure it out?

She turns her head to look at them again. She knows, she can see. They're in love, anyone with eyes could see that or at least a person with a working mind. Ally turns to face her at the same time as Alba.

"Lauren. Lauren. LAUREN!" Alba shouts at her. She breaks from her trance.

"Lauren you scarred us there you were just staring into space. Are you okay hunny?" Ally sounds worried Lauren thinks.

"I'm FINE! Will everyone stop asking that please?" She questions getting quite agrivated now.

"Of corse Lauren. But we're worried." Austin says. He has a worried tone in his voice, much like Ally's not a minute ago.

"It's nothing really." She relpys.

"It't never nothing." Drake tells her.

"I just feel mis- placed. Not normal. Maybe those girls were righ-" Lauren pauses.

"What girls?" Ally asks.

"No girls. I said it wrong. Maybe dad was right. You know about being normal and all that stuff. We should be." Lauren sounds like she's about to cry.

"I'll be one minute. Lauren come into the kitchen with me. Or hallway." Ally says. Lauren goes into the living room instead. It's the farthest away from everyone. Maybe Ally can help her.

"Lauren whats wrong? I know someone said something." Ally asks closing the doors behind her.

"Some girls at school called me retarded and weird. No one likes me. They all believe them. They won't even go near me." Lauren breaks down into tears. Ally picks up her little sister and sets her on her lap on the sofa.

She strokes her hair until she's calmed down.

"I'm not normal. I want to be normal." She cries.

"I wish I was normal." She says.

"Thats the most stupid, short- sighted wish I've EVER heard." Ally tells her. Their both still un- aware of everyone outside listening in to their conversation.

Laurens head snaps up.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Being normal means theres nothing special about you. And having special qualitys are the things that make you well you!" She answers her.

Lauren smiles at this thought.

"Everyone would be the same if we were normal. Big gray bubbles. I DONNOT want that hunny. Do you?" She asks. Lauren shakes her head no.

" Are you okay now?" Ally asks her. She nods.

"Good and if you ever do feel bad again. Tell me don't hide it okay LuLu?" Ally asks Lauren.

"Okay!" She says happily.

"I'll talk to the school tomorrow. Tell me who they are"

"Lia Macey, Cathy Bacer and Suelane Corsters."

"Okay. Go write that down and the schools number. I've forgotten already." Lauren laughs at Ally and they walk out. Everyone runs into their normal positsions.

"Could Lauren have some paper Austin, Mike, Mimi and Drake?" Ally asks. They all nod. Drake goes into the cupboard to get the paper. With a pen.

_Lia Macey, Cathy Bacer and Suelane Corsters. 0208123456_

She hands the paper to Ally and they go home.

After an hour or two Ally remembers she has to call the school. It always takes calls.

"Austin can I use your phone?" She asks. He nods and hands her his phone. It goes to voicemail.

"Hi! It's Ally Dawson here! I'm calling for my little sister Lauren. As soon as you get this message could you give me a call. Thanks so much! Bye!" She says and hangs up.

"Is Lauren alright?" Austin asks her.

"Some bitchy girls at school. And I do know all of you were listening outside the door. So don't act like you don't know anything. I'm going to bed. Goodnight hunny!" She says `and walks upstairs.

"Woah! I didn't hear through Drakes big ass head. Tell me." Austin demands.

"Lemme get changed first you should too. We have school tomorrow." Ally says and goes into the bathroom.

Once Austins dressed he sits on the bed waiting. They always get into bed together. No exceptions.

She walks in and sits down, they get in a the exact same time.

"So tell me." Austin demands again.

"Some girls called Lauren retarded and weird. It really hurt her. She wants to be normal Austin. I don't want her going through whats taken you months to help me get over." Ally answers.

"You're an amazing sister to her. You literally fall at her feet. She adores you. You'd make a great mum one day." Austin compliments her.

"Thanks. And you'll make an amazing dad one day." She says back.

"No I won't" He says.

"Yes you will! I've seen you with Macie. She ADORES you too. I'm not lying. I asked her who she liked better you or Drake and she didn't have to think to say AUSTIN! I'll ask her again." Ally tells him.

"Sure she did." He says sarcastically.

"She did!" She exclaims again.

"I was just messing with you. I know she loves me. I love her too." He laughs. Ally giggles at him.

"Good. I don't want you think those things Austin. Otherwise you won't be my Austin."

"My Austin huh? I'm labeled as yours now?" He questions.

"Yep." Ally says poping the 'p' in YEP.

"Good." He replys happily.

"I love you." Ally says with a loud yawn. She turn so she's not facing him.

"I love you too." He says and drapes his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Austin." Ally whispers. He's already half asleep.

"Yeah Alls" He whispers.

"That was the first time we ever said we loved each other." Ally whispers to him.

He shots up.

"What?" He asks me.

"That was the first time we've EVER said we love each other EVER." Ally tells him. He jumps out of bed and switches on the light.

"Tell me you didn't lie about loving me." He yells.

"No I meant it!" Ally yells. He jumps up at least a foot in the air. He grabs her by the waist and spins her in a circle.

"Are you high?" She asks him.

"No! I've just wanted to say that I love you for the longest time." He exclaims.

"So did I!" She exclaims with him.

He runs out the door and downstairs.

"She loves me!" He yells to everyone.

"You owe me seventy dollars mate!" Drake tells Celia.

"Crap."

"Watch you language." Mimi tells her daughter.

"Austin. I'm standing here like a fool here!" She yells down the stairs.

He runs back up to her. She's sitting in bed now.

He gets in and they resume their old posision.

"Goodnight Austin. I love you." She whispers again.

"Goodnight Alls. I love you too." He whispers to her.

_**The next day.**_

"Ally get over it. Austin loves you! YAY! He is aloud to tell you that without you talking about your future together."

"I know it's just like he's gonna be there for me." Ally says to her friend Lisa.

"Wanna sing the friends theme tune?" Lisa asks her.

She nods.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way _

_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. _

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear _

_Well it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, _

_or even your year _

_but.. _

_I'll be there for you _

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before _

_I'll be there for you _

_'Cuz you're there for me too... _

_You're still in bed at ten _

_And work began at eight _

_You've burned your breakfast _

_So far... things are goin' great _

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these _

_Oh but she didn't tell you when the world would drop _

_you down on your knees but... _

_I'll be there for you _

_When the rain starts to pour _

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before _

_I'll be there for you _

_'Cuz you're there for me too... _

_No one could ever know me _

_No one could ever see me _

_Seems you're the only one who knows _

_What it's like to be me _

_Someone to face the day with _

_Make it through all the rest with _

_Someone I'll always laugh with _

_Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah _

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear _

_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, _

_or even your year... _

_I'll be there for you _

_When the rain starts to pour _

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before _

_I'll be there for you _

_'Cuz you're there for me too... _

_I'll be there for you _

_I'll be there for you _

_I'll be there for you _

_'Cuz you're there for me too... __**( I donnot own friend's. The rememberants or I'll be there for you)**_

They finish singing and Ally runs up to Austin. They hug.

Their aloud to. Their in love.

Their in love forever.


	5. Eliza!

_**I donnot own A & A! But if I did then Auslly would be dating by now! (Insert cheeky smile here) **_

_**The play. **_

_**With Ally**_

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when __**( I donnot own Mamma Mia/ Abba or This song)**_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,_

_My my, I could never let you go._

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, even if I say_

_Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_Mamma mia, it's a game we play_

_Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, (Why) _

_Did I ever let you go_

_Mamma mia, (Mamma Mia) _

_Now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go. (Oh)_

_Whoa_

_Mamma Mia!_

I finish the song for the play for the second time.

"My voice is starting to break here." My friend Charlie says from the back.

"Your only a background vocal hunny." I tell her.

"I know but still." She tells me.

"You only sing like three parts. I'm singing the entire song." I tell her again.

"Just because you and Austin are so happy together. Just be lucky I don't marry you two right here right now." She tells me being a annoying bastard.

"Do it! I won't care." I tell her.

"He might." She tells me.

"Yeah sure. Theres a keyword in tha sentence. MIGHT!" She grunts at me and I know I've won.

Our principal walks in and gives me a cold glare and points her finger to her office.

I grab my bag and walk to her office. She's never liked me. I'm always early, happy and excited.

"Ms. Dawson. I presume you have an idea why your here?" She questions me.

"Nope. Not a clue." I tell her.

"Okay. It's on your current living arrangments. The school board doesn't like it." She tells me.

"What? It's aloud by law so tell the school board tough luck that they don't like it." I stand up prepared to storm out.

"You know fully well I CANNOT do that Ms. Dawson." She resorts to me.

"Why not?" I ask sitting back down.

"I can't because I have no power over them." She tells me.

"I'll tell them! I'll get my lawyer. I'll get Pete the officer guy. I have SO MANY resorses that I could use instead of leaving Austin!" I yell at her.

"Calm down Ms. Dawson!" She yells at me. I stand again. This woman's pissing me off today.

"NO! I will not 'calm down. I'm not leave the love of my life and go back to my dad. I'd rather die! But thats a VERY possible option if I move back in with him!" I yell.

"QUIET DOWN MS. DAWSON!" She yells at me again.

"NO!" I yell at her.

"Listen then." She calms down.

"Fine." I say. She motions me to sit.

"No. I will not sit." I tell her.

"Fine Ms. Dawson. The school board doesn't want you to go back to your father. But they need to know that if you two do... do anything, they want to make sure it's legally. With proof of your love." She says sadly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She looks at me instead of the floor.

"The only thing that'd make it legal would be... would be a thing I donnot want to happen" She tells me. "Not at your age." She says looking at the floor.

"No. Not... Not marriage."

"Yes."

"They can't force us to do that! I mean his parents are with us! Aswell as a child and eighteen year olds." I yell.

"Children."

"THATS THE ONLY THING YOU SAY" I yell at her.

"Did his parents ever leave you two alone with this child for longer then a week. Without his sister or brother?" She asks.

"Yes. Their doing so right now why?" I ask her.

"They can't do that. It's called either abandonment or illegal." She tells me.

"Unless we're married." We say in unison.

"I'm so sorry." She tells me.

"Don't be."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going through with it."

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"Nope. I'm NOT GETTING MARRIED AT SEVENTEEN AND A HALF!" I yell. I give her a cold stare before grabbing my bag and running out.

Before I realise it I'm crying. I have no idea why. I love him and he loves me. But marriage at seventeen is a big no for me. I could never. The smallest age I could get married at is probably twenty to nineteen.

I run into Trish on my way to class.

"Ally are you okay?" She asks for what seems like the fiftieth time when we get into the girls bathroom.

"No!" I yell.

"Calm down. And tell me what happened!" She demands. "Was it Austin? I'll beat him up for you!" She tells me.

"No and yes. The school board wants us to get married. MARRIED Trish. What shall I do?" I ask.

"Would marrying Austin Monica Moon be SO bad. I mean in like two years he could be a millionare. Prehaps a billionare. And he's AUSTIN MOON. Every girl fantasises about their wedding day with him. Why don't you?" She asks me.

"No. I never thought of MARRYING my best friend, music partner, singing boyfriend." I tell her.

"Oh. Well I have for you. What? I support Auslly alright!" She says.

"What's Auslly?" I ask.

"Girl, you gotta get with the biz Auslly is you and supermegafoxyawsomehot Austin Moon. Even Chris knows that!" She exclaims.

"Supermegafoxyawsomehot?" I question.

"What? He is! He may be YOUR boyfriend but a girl CAN dream." She tells me.

"Fine. But what has Chris got to do with this?" I ask.

"He's your gay best friend. He'll talk to you. And he's fantasized about Auslly's wedding too" She tells me.

"Fine. But what shall I do about this?" I ask.

"Well what do you feel about marrying him?" She asks.

"Were you listening to me about three minutes ago?" I ask.

"No. No not really." She tells me.

"I said that I never thought of MARRYING my best friend, music partner, singing boyfriend. And your supposed to help me." I stress out to her.

"Well is he cold hearted to you?" She asks.

"No! He's not cold hearted" I tell her.

"Then he's not a cold hearted snake" I know she wants to sing.

"Fine. One song" I give in.

She squeals and jumps up and down.

_**( I donnot own Cold Hearted or the original artist) **_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool-no_

_You're the one givin' up the love_

_Anytime he needs it_

_But you turn your back and then he's off_

_And runnin' with the crowd_

_You're the one to sacrifice_

_Anything to please him_

_Do you really think he thinks about you_

_When he's out_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool-no_

_It was only late last night_

_He was out there sneakin'_

_Then he called you up to check that you_

_Were waiting by the phone_

_All the world's a candy store_

_He's been trick or treatin'_

_When it comes to true love girl with him_

_There's no one home_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool-no_

_You could find somebody better girl_

_He could only make you cry_

_You deserve somebody better girl_

_He's c-cold as ice_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool-no_

_He's a cold-hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes_

_Oh oh oh_

_He's been tellin' lies_

_He's a lover boy at play_

_He don't play by rules_

_Oh oh oh_

_Girl don't play the fool_

We dance all around the bathroom.

"Anyway... Is he mean to you?"

"No he's not Trish." I tell her.

"Then your golden." She tells me.

"What about freedom and rights?" I ask.

"Go to hell with 'em" She shrugs.

"I want them though." I mumble.

She pulls out a pad and pen.

"We're going to write a pro's and cons list. Because I know you love these." I squeal at her.

"Okay. Pro's first." She tells me.

"He's kind. He respects me. He'll NEVER cheat. He loves me. He has an amazing smile. He'll make a great dad. A great husband. Austin will ALWAYS be faithful. When I'm sad he makes me smile." I turn my head to Trish.

"Your not writing ANY of this down." I tell her.

"What?"

"I'm telling you the pro's" I say.

"Oh sorry! I was just thinking how you guys are so perfect for each other." Trish says casually.

She writes them down.

"Con's now" She says.

I sit there for ten minutes thinking.

"You got NOTHING!" She exclaims.

"We're too young." She quirks an eyebrow.

"Your right. There aren't any." I say.

"You guys are perfect for each other. Thats why." She tells me. She shows me the list.

"Supermagafoxyawsomehot. REALLY TRISH" She sends me a cheeky smile.

"Yes because he is. How is he in bed?" She asks jokingly.

"Oh. Hello, Ally." I hear a voice. It's Eliza Clarkson. She hates me because I'm dating Austin. They never dated. It was Kira he broke it off with to be with me and her and I are like two peas in a pod.

"Hi Eliza. How are you today?" I ask sweetly.

"Don't act all f-ing sweet with me! I know your a whore." She says.

"How?" I ask.

"I heard frizzy wizzie." She points out.

"Who you callin' frizzy wizzie, little miss preppy my ass." Trish spits at her.

"Saying what?" I ignore Trish.

"Frizzy Wizzie said and I quote ' How's he in bed?' so she blew it."

"Yes biggest bitch of the west who is also known as pain in my ass. We did do it. What you gonna do about it though?" I ask. I lied of corse. I don't believe in sex before marriage.

"Wha- So I could go and ask Austin right now and he'd say yes?" She asks suprised at my answer.

"Yeah go do it." Trish says.

She passes me a note. It says she texted Austin about a minute ago when she put her book back away.

"You'll come with me?" She asks me. I nod.

"Lets go then." We walk out and I spot Austin instantly.

I run up to him squealing. With all of this I almost forgot the whole marriage thing.

Eliza's not to far behind me. Trish runs up to us three. He's with Dez. When Eliza walks up to us she pushes me away from his grasp and comes out and asks the question.

"Have you and Ally have sex yet?" It's quite funny hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah why do you ask?" He answers casually.

"Really?" She's really suprised.

"Yeah!" He says. "Why do you ask though?"

"I didn't believe Ally. I should've. I'm very sorry Ally. I've been wrong about you. Your not prude." I smile in victory. Thats until she stands on a bench and calls everyones attention.

"ALLY DAWSON AND AUSTIN MOON NOTICE! Our little couple Auslly have finally done the dirty deed. The thing god thinks is punishable for before marriage or civil partnerships. So congrats Ally Dawson you've beaten me at something. Winning his heart." She sounds sad at the end. Everyone turns their head to us. She takes this time to run to class. We're in the same classes so I run after her.

"ELIZA! ELIZA!" I hear her sobbing as she runs away from me.

"What?" She yells and turns to face me.

"I'm so sorry that I took him away. But I love him and he loves me! So PLEASE stop trying to ruin our relationship." I say and she turns so that she's not facing me. We're in the middle of a deserted hall.

She doesn't move. She just stands there.

"Why do you hate me Eliza? Tell me so I can stop it. Make both our lives fine." I'm crying now. I don't want her angry at me. Anger leads to hatred. I'm pretty sure she already has it in for me.

"I don't hate you. It's nothing that you did. Your supposed to hate me!" She turns back around and walks up to me.

"Why should I hate you Eliza?" I ask. We're both crying in the middle of the hall.

"Because I'm a horrid, horrid person. I make your life hell. I'm ALWAYS so jealous of you."

"Your not a horrid person your just angry at life. But you shouldn't be jealous of me. I've always been jealous of you." I tell her.

"Can we just forgive and forget Ally?" She asks. " It's all I ask of you."

I nod. We hug and walk to class together.


	6. How Many?

_**I donnot own A & A**_

_**How many? **_

_**With Ally**_

"Take one look at me now. I'm in love, living happily with the love of my life. And to top it all off I'm a cheerleader FINALLY!" I tell Trish, Eliza and Austin . We're talking about our lives and how we are. It's weird but Eliza asked us so the most polite thing to do was answer.

"And donnot forget Austin doesn't mind how high mantinance you are." Eliza tells me.

"Yeah! Or how she doesn't mind how much of a push over he is." Trish tells us two. ELiza agrees with her. Austin looks offended.

"I'm NOT high mantinance." I yell stopping in the middle of the grounds.

"And I'm not a push over!" He yells. We both put our hands on out hips.

"Austin don't do that it look gay." Eliza says. His arms immeditaly drop.

"Yeah it does." I agree with her.

He stands in front of Trish crossing his arms like a child.

"Austin your in my way." Trish whines.

"Oh I'm sorry." He moves. I literally face palm.

"Crap." He mutters getting it finally.

"And Ally lets see if we can crack you then." They're all turning on me.

"Guys. I'm NOT high mantinance okay!" I exclaim going inside the art block.

"Sure your not." They all say in unison sarcastically.

"I'm NOT! Austin have I ever been over controlling to you?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"How?" I question him.

"Your really fussed about being clean and proper. Your sophisticated and you kinda have to have fun YOUR WAY not anyone elses. You don't really let us be messy and like a child which is my inner self." He fliches like I'm going to hit him after he says this sentence.

"Fine. But you Eliza are... Flakey." I can't think of a better word.

"Trish you are... scaring me with that glare." I forget the word I was going to use for her.

"Your right I am flakey." She says casually and walks out of the art block with us all.

"You don't care!" I exclaim.

"And you do." Eliza says.

"We're insulted Eliza." Austin says. "You called us high mantinance and a push over."

"I'll say anything. I'm flakey." She says casually and walks into class.

"Bitch."Austin and I mumble in unison before we walk into class.

"I know I am!" She shouts to us. "So are you Ally."

We laugh at her. She'll hear anything and insult anyone from a metre away to one hundred metres.

"I'm not." I protest.

"Sure you are." Austin says throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Austin. I know how I'll treat you for the rest of the day."

"There was no hunny in that sentence to me. You must be pissed." He says and I push his arm off my shoulder and I let him sit down.

"God you are."

He trys to speak to me all the way through the day. When we get home I finally let him now why I didn't talk to him.

"YOU IDIOT!" I hit him in the arm.

"What?" He asks.

"You made me look like a complete and utter bully there." I yell and walk into the kitchen. The nannys there.

"Thanks Yasmine." I say and hand her the pay she's given. I walk into the living room where Macie is.

"How?" He asks.

"Saying that I am a... b word."

"Why'd you just restrain yourself there?" He asks.

"Theres a child present." I say pointing at Macie. His head turns to her.

"Oh... Hey Macie." He says and sits next to her. She smiles at him.

"How'd that make you seem like a bully though Alls?" He asks.

"There were tons of people there. Our entire class actually. Saying I'm a b word doesn't help. Especially since Sophies... gone. How's that gonna look? The school is STILL trying to figure it all out. The parents are distraut. Imagine how they'll feel if suddenly I'm the 'murderer' It's still NOT announced whether or not it was murder or not! I'll get killed at school! Everyone will go, oh look it's that girl who murdered a girl from this school, and it's really weird how that girl Allyson Dawson invited her to lunch with her about seven hours earlier and then killed her. She MUST of pissed Ally off!" I yell.

"Well I'm sorry for just joking along with you and the others. Because I'm that much of a push over." He argues back.

"It's not that. I'm happy your so happy around my friends but it's the fact that... You know what. I'm sorry hunny. I'm just over reacting because I'm stressed out." I tell him sitting down.

"I'm sorry too." He kneels by me and places his hands on my knees.

"I'm just stressed out." I tell him agian.

"Why are you stressed out?" He asks. He stands up from his kneeling posision and sits next to me.

"Just stuff with the school and Macie. She's making me so tired a lot of the time. It doesn't matter though. A week or two won't kill me, it's a small favour compared to what you lot have done for me." I say.

"Whats with the school?" He asks.

"The head teacher." I tell him.

"What about the WWOTW?" WWOTW is code for wicked witch of the west to us.

"She's all about what the school regulations are" I tell him. He nods. Macie yawns breaking our chat.

"Really? Your tired now. But I bet when I put you to bed you'll be whining for a song or bed time story." I say to her.

She laughs and holds out her hands.

Austin picks her up from her little playpen and sets her in between us two. I hold her hand. She keeps on opening and shutting her mouth. She never opens it unless she wants somthing. Whenever I'm tired she does that so I won't faint of tiredness. I told her to do it.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Hungry?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Thirsty?" Austin trys. She shakes her head.

"Bored?" We say in unison. She shakes her head.

"Need to be changed?" I guess. She shakes her head.

"Can we have a hint?" Austin asks. She can't speak so she uses our secrect sign language.

She points to her throat.

"Are you ill?" Austin suggests.

She shakes her head.

I close my eyes and think. He guesses everything but... talk. Talk. She wants to talk. My eyes snap open.

"Talk. You want to talk?" I try. She nods. Austin claps his hands at me.

"I know children sign language." I tell him.

She keeps on trying.

Trying...

Trying...

Trying...

I fall asleep at one point. Well I was asleep until I heard a little noise.

"Austin. Wake up. She said something." His eyes snap open.

"Say it agian Macie. For Austin and Ally. Please! Pwetty pwetty please." Austin pleads with her.

"A... A... Aus.. Austin." He smiles like he's just won a golden medal.

"Good girl." I say picking her up. It's six o' clock already. She doesn't give up now does she.

"She said Austin. She said my name. Austin Moon-"

"Austin Monica Moon." I butt in.

"Fine. Austin MONICA Moon takes the gold. Wins the golden globes award for best big brother awarded to him by his little sister and best sister in the world award winner MACIE MOON!" He jumps on the sofas. He grabs Macie from my arms and keeps on kissing her cheeks. It's adorable actually.

"Really? Golden Globe awards." I ask. He nods. "But your right. Your an amazing big brother." I hug him.

"Austin. Austin. A... A... Al... Ally!"

"She's a fast learner."

"I was still first." Austin brags.

"I don't care. She still said my name. It took her almost four hours to get yours." I say.

His shoulders drop. And his smile.

"High mantinance."

"How was that high mantinance?" I ask.

"Your in dinial. Just like when I asked you how many shoes you owned?" He points out.

"Thirty seven. No more, no less. I was just merely stating a fact Austin Monica Moon." I tell him.

"What did I tell you about using my last name?" He asks. Tapping his foot impaciently.

"Not to use it." I say.

"What'd you just do?"

"I used it!"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?" I ask.

"Shut up!" He says. Pulling me into a hug and kissing the tops of Macie and I's head.


End file.
